


After hours

by purplefox



Series: Dance with me [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8295536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: The dance studio is a totally different place after school





	

The day had already ended, all around the school classes and studios were locked, yet one of the studios remained opened. Not one of the newer ones for the elite classes that Danzo had his hopes on or one of the older studios that were in desperate need of repair.

It was one of the in between studios on Kakashi’s floor that the light remained on and although others were long gone or otherwise busy. Even though no one every bothered Kakashi when he remained behind it was still dangerous.

The music was soft and slow, from Kakashi’s own playlist for the routines in his classes. His boyfriend who was far more suited for spontaneous and non-traditional dancing wore a smile on his face when he never had before in his classes.

Naruto had been suffering the moment he had come to the school, he was one who excelled in expressing himself, he had his own defined style and only a blind teacher would miss it. Kakashi had despaired on how to help him. Help the boy that had been clearly suffering and becoming unhappy with every class when Naruto’s attitude did a one eighty.

He did everything perfectly, no additions but there had been no passion. Nothing to enjoy. Kakashi had panicked even when he had wandered around for answers. When he discovered Naruto had taken to the underground to expel all his energy and passions he had understood.

Dancing with Naruto on his turf had done something to him. He had so badly wanted Naruto even as he worried for him, but Naruto returned his feelings it was more than he could have asked for even though it was dangerous. Ridiculously dangerous on all ends.

But he was not going to stop, Kakashi yanked Naruto out of the dip he had lowered the boy into before he twirled them away. Their steps matched and so did their breathing, the smile Naruto had on his face was copied on his own.

Still, slow and easy in the dimly lit studio. It was like their relationship. Even though their desires were one thing they did another, the slow touches and grasps told their own story.

Naruto had never been one for the traditional things in the school but with Kakashi he was everything everyone suspected that he could be and that in itself was amazing.

But it didn’t douse his desire at all, how he managed to keep their sessions clean he simply did not know. Especially when Naruto teased, when he would grind slowly against Kakashi. The way his fingers would linger, the way his hands would touch himself gently while he performed.

Naruto had gotten sensual. He had been before, in a rough warrior type way. The new way that he danced now was almost seductive, from his expressions to his moves, he danced like he knew exactly what he wanted and it drove Kakashi crazy.

His hands slipped from supporting Naruto’s leg at an angle to slide further up, to force Naruto’s leg further into the air until the boy was perfectly balanced on one leg. A position he knew Naruto could do easily but he stilled smiled at the leg that trembled under his hand, he allowed himself a slow caress of Naruto’s leg before he spun the boy around before he lowered him into another dip.

The leg that wrapped around his waist was no real surprise, neither was the seductive smile on Naruto’s face. If they had been anywhere else Kakashi would have done something, a kiss, a provocative move but as they were in the studio Kakashi had to limit himself.

A soft stroke of Naruto’s face while he remained in the dipped pose, his flushed face and dark eyes. Naruto was simply exquisite. Naruto’s second leg wrapped around his waist and Kakashi chuckled softly before Naruto’s arms pressed against the wooden floor. Kakashi gritted his teeth at the arousal that rushed through his lower body at the way Naruto rubbed their lower halves together. the hand that supported Naruto twitched before he steadied himself but it had been too late.

With a teasing smile Naruto pushed him back up before he took two steps away. A simple twirl on his toes accompanied the music still playing before Naruto’s loud sigh filled the room. He did a slow split that made Kakashi’s mouth dry before he drew himself back up. another look in Kakashi’s direction before the music changed, nothing like what Kakashi had on his device, he knew Naruto had to have interfered.

The steps Naruto did then were familiar. They were the steps he did in the clubs but slower, much slower, dragged out and the position of his arms made all the difference.

When Naruto pushed him in the chest Kakashi had been startled before he followed along. He seized Naruto’s retreating arms and yanked the boy against him, he ignored the boy’s laugh before they started again. Soft lingering touches to each other’s chest and hips before they darted away.

Over and over again until they were barely moving at all. Well, it was not like he had expected Naruto to actually be interested in that sort of dancing for very long. His ways of dancing had always been wild and passionate. The school had a long way to go before they got close to giving Naruto what he needed.

Kakashi on the other hand, he wanted to give Naruto everything that he needed. He wanted to give it and he wanted to share it. Kakashi was not locked to the old ways like so many were, he had been with Obito and Rin for so long after all, but he did find some pleasure in it. With every move it felt as though the ghosts of the past were dancing right along with him.

For him, that way of dancing told him that he wasn’t alone. With every step he saw a ghost of the past, doing the same routine making a different audience roar and gasp. He used to think it was how he kept the talent from before alive.

But with Naruto he knew it could be more than that, it was keeping them alive and adding more. Instead of the dance ending with those from the past, they carried on.

He yanked Naruto close to him again and smiled at how the boy took his free hands while his leg wrapped around Kakashi’s waist. “You know this isn’t something we can do in class right?” He teased.

“That’s why lessons are fun.” Naruto grinned back. “Now why don’t I show you how the class could be relevant and fun?”

“Why not?” Kakashi chuckled. “Why not.” Dance was another language after all and language was already so complicated why should dance be any different? Dance was telling stories with your body and Kakashi felt he could listen to Naruto’s body forever.


End file.
